Crimson Rain
by XxXSukiXxX
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has started and a girl is kidnapped and taken to Umbrella. With a new, experimented version of the Plaga in her, the girl suddenly finds herself being tracked down by Umbrella after her great escape with the help of B.O.W's under her Plaga's control. Now she must fight for her life and escape Wesker's hands, and even try and keep her new B.O.W friends alive.
1. Capture, Release, and BOW's

Suki: Hello everyone! :) Sorry for my long absence, for those who knew me. I was sick for some time and was in the hospital for a while too :/ I just recently got back, but while I was in the hospital, I practiced my writing and even played a lot of Resident Evil :) My father brought me my Xbox to keep in my room under the doctor's permission and I had a tv as well. I also watched Resident Evil Damnation (I freaking love Leon) and came up of this idea! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was a dark, dreary night. One that which was common in that of the goriest horror films. The once blue sky was now completely blocked with dark, gray clouds and the streets were empty and void of the living. The only things that wandered the streets now were those with tattered, bloody clothes, missing limbs and blood stained bodies. The dead. Instead of the sounds of cars driving by and the drowned out chatter of people on the streets, the moans of the dead filled the air. Nothing was the same anymore. The living was now dead and or turned into horrible monsters - B.O.W's. Bio Organic Weapons. And the cause of these monstrosities - Umbrella.

Countries away, deep within the heart of the now lifeless city, was Umbrella - unaffected by the horror of the outside world. Only days ago the infection happened and in days, everywhere the infection hit, everyone died. And the places that remained unaffected knew nothing of what happened in the other countries. They didn't know of the near extinction of the human race and that everyone had died. Well, almost everyone.

Other than the infamous S.T.A.R.S Agents such as Leon S. Kennedy and the Umbrella escapees like Alice, I was kept deep within Umbrella's heart in a locked away section, where the infection didn't reach. I laid on a table tied with metal restraints on my wrists and ankles against the cool surface of the white table. My long, wavy brown hair, dirty with blood flowed around me and my white sundress was now coated with dirt, grime and my blood. My skin felt cold and was most likely pale with the fear that coursed through my body and I could feel tears brimming my wide brown eyes. In my umpteenth attempt to escape, I struggled under my restraints and tried to scream, which came out high-pitched and muffled due to the towel that was tightly wrapped around my mouth. No one could hear me, and this fact, only made me more frantic and panicked. I tried to struggle again, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Now, now, keep moving and you'll only hurt yourself." A wicked, amused voice said. My eyes widened more as my gaze landed on a middle-aged man in a white lab coat beside my table. His own gaze landed on the tube sticking into my right wrist and I whimpered, following his gaze to the tube, which injected water into me continuously. Only then did I realize how uncomfortable the tube felt underneath my skin. Suddenly, the man next to me pulled something out and before I could process what happened, a needle was injected into my neck and I let out a loud, muffled, scream mixed with pain and shock. I could feel something crawling inside me from the needle and I whimpered helplessly, feeling it squirm deeper into my body before the feeling disappeared. I shut my eyes tightly and whimpered again, allowing tears to flow down the sides of my eyes. The man grinned.

...And so the experiments began.

Days later, I still laid on the very same table I was restrained to since the experiments began. How long had it been? Days? Surely. Months? Possibly. Tears endlessly flowed from my eyes, only they now felt thicker and heavier with blood. Pure blood tears. My eyes were half-closed with drowsiness and nausea, as well as sheer fatigue. They had experimented on me for so long and I don't know how long I had been there. All I knew is that I was hungry, tired, miserable, and that I missed my family and that I was in pain. My body ached from countless injections and my ankles and wrists were numb from the tight restraints. I could feel my stomach growl lowly and a slight squirm within my body, something that had begun to happen more often and more thick bloody tears fell from the sides of my eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much. And there was nothing I could do but lay here and take the pain. I just wanted to leave. Leave and go home. Leave and go home to my parents. If they were still alive... More thick bloody tears brimmed at the end of my sore, dry eyes at the thought.

I suddenly then felt another squirm within me and I suddenly became more light-headed than usual. I knew there was something inside me. Something I knew little about. I only knew what little I had heard from the scientist's mumbling or from conversations he had with others. At least I knew the thing's name, something I had only heard hours before - the Plaga. That was really all I knew. I didn't know about the experiments they did on me - what they turned me in to. I knew they were experimenting on my blood, the Plaga in me, my brain waves and something else. Something about controlling... B.O.W's... Whatever that was. But I knew I would find out soon. If I live to find out. That small thought made me flinch and shut my eyes, more blood tears forming at the brim of my eyes again. '_I don't want to do this anymore_.' I thought, biting back a sob and the urge to scream - cry. '_Someone help me...!'_ I whimpered unconsciously. '_I don't want to die!'_

"It's incredible...! From our research, this girl's blood is taking control of the Plaga. No... It has taken control of it! The Plaga has seized growing in size and is adapting quickly. It seems to be reacting to her emotions, sir. The Plaga doesn't seem to want to kill its host, and has connected to her mind, and specifically to it's host's emotions! This Plaga has become completely different due to the original, thanks to the success of our experiments. This Plaga for sure will grow powerful. If everything goes according to plan, it will react to her fear and control the B.O.W's around her! With this girl, Umbrella will become unstoppable and we'll be able to control even the most aggressive B.O.W's!"

Two men stood in the room now, so far as I knew. My body was so drowned with the feeling pain and nausea, that it was hard to make out anything, even voices. Out of their long conversation, those few sentences was all I could pick out. It was all a fuzzy, and I could barely make out the scientist standing in the corner of the room beside a tall, blonde man. "Good. Keep working." There was the sound of footsteps and then the door opening.

"Yes, Wesker." The door closed. Now as far as I could tell, it was only me and the scientist in the room now. Joy. The scientist grinned again and I weakly followed him with my dry, hurting eyes as he walked to another side of the room, opening a briefcase that sat on a small table and removing a vile of blue liquid. My eyes instantly shot open despite the haze in my mind caused from most likely sedatives. At least I hope it was sedatives. Please God, let it have been sedatives... I shook my head, my eyes wide with horror and pure, deep fear as more blood tears fell from my eyes and I let out a desperate whimper. '_Please...! No more! Please...!'_ It was all I could think. '_No more! Mom! Dad!'_ A sob got stuck at the back of my throat as more, thick tears fell from my eyes. '_No more...'_

Once more, the scientist smiled almost sweetly and walked over to me and came close enough to my table to the point he was practically hovering over me. He opened the cap to the needle and slowly edged the needle closer to me. "Now be a good girl and stay still." He said softly. Crying out and shutting my eyes tightly, I could only silently pray to whatever god there was and wait for the pain to come. '_Please! Anybody! Help me! HELP ME!'_ I then felt a violent squirm and an odd calming sensation, and blood tears fell from my eyes. Something I had not intended. I didn't even feel the need to cry and they still came pouring down.

Quicker than I could think, which at this point due to sedatives, nausea, light-headedness and fatigue, was not very quick. The computers on the other side of the room's screen flashed with a red color and the alarm sounded, a red light now flashed on and off and filling the entire room with color. "Alert! The B.O.W's are out of control! They're breaking out of their cages!" And then - "Alert! The B.O.W's have escaped! Initiating emergency lock down!"

"What the hell?" The scientist murmured to himself, halting his movements. He ignored the flashing red lights from the alarm and computers and instead, turning to look to the door. Just when I started to feel relieved, my eyes widened slightly, hearing human screams from beyond the door and loud growls and screeches from something inhuman. A monster, perhaps? It wouldn't surprise me. Maybe. When the scientist narrowed his eyes and began to walk to the door, I tilted my head upwards as much as I could to see the door, ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness in the back of my head. I watched as the scientist stopped only mere inches from the door and begin to reach for the door knob, but suddenly stopped, jumping up slightly at the sound of something large hurl itself against the door with a 'BANG'!

"What the - !" He didn't finish his sentence. With a loud crash, something large - probably what hurtled itself into the door - came crashing through the door and onto the scientist. Just as the scientist screamed, the creature, or monster even, raised its razor-sharp clawed hand and lowered it against the scientist's body, effectively ripping out the scientist's innards. I watched with wide eyes as fear sparked through my body, even though I was beginning to get used to feeling fear, my body trembled in fright as the monster tore apart the scientist, splattering blood and organs all around, coating the floor and walls with thick blood. I could feel my wide eyes now wavering in fear, and I involuntarily let out a muffled scream and struggled in my restraints, trying to back away from the monster as it walked on all fours to my table. For a minute, the monster was no longer in view as it disappeared from my view at the side of the my table when my head dropped back against the hard surface under me, no longer being able to keep my head up from fatigue and sheer weakness. But even though I couldn't see it, I could certainly still hear the sounds of its claws tapping against the hard floor as it walked and its low hisses.

Just when all went quiet, I gasped and gave a short scream and my dry, still hurting eyes widened when the monster jumped on to my table, the monster now practically hovering over me. I tried to scream again, my only thoughts now of getting away and tried to struggle, but couldn't any longer to unfathomable weakness and my restraints. My body reluctantly fell limply against the table as I tried to gasp desperately for clean, fresh air which wasn't in any means supplied to me due to the wet with saliva towel wrapped around my mouth. God, I couldn't even remember the last time I had clean air and my body craved for it and once again I was hit by a wave of dizziness and a groan left my covered lips. But now that the monster was so close to me and I could see it so clearly, I could see its exact features. It almost appeared... Human.

It's skin was bare and pink like its bare skin was gone and all that remained was bloody, almost slightly slimy appearing muscle. It's legs were abnormally muscled and thick and turned to either sides almost like that of a frog. It had no eyes and very long, thick and sharp claws. The monster clearly had no eyes but a large part of its head was gone, and in place, remained it's visible brain. As it opened its mouth and hissed, it revealed its sharp teeth and its long, long tongue slithered out of its mouth and lightly brushed my cheek. My eyes widened again and fear stammered through me like a bullet and I forced the bile that came up, burning my throat along the way, back down. But, deep within my mind, I couldn't help but feel calm and oddly enough, I felt in ways - safe. The haze began to grow thicker and I felt sleepier. So much sleepier. Wincing, I shut my eyes, thinking it was going to kill her but the thought passed as soon as it came despite the fact it was raising its claw and growling lowly. It rapidly lowered it's claw, but nothing came.

CLANG!

My eyes shot open at the cool, refreshing feeling of my hand being freed from its restraint. It... It freed me?

My eyes widened again in shock, shifting my gaze from my free hand, to the monster above me. The monster lifted its clawed hand again after gazing in the direction of my other restraint that kept my left hand down. This time, I didn't close her eyes. I didn't feel the need too. My body didn't even flinch. That's how calm my mind was becoming at that point. I could barely even widen my eyes anymore. The monster slashed at the restraint holding down my left hand, cutting it on impact and freeing me. Slowly, I wiggled my fingers and lifted up her left hand, blood tears of joy and relief now running down the sides of my face as I stared at my hand.

Then, the monster turned around above me, its hind legs now planted on either sides of my face, giving me a clear view of its underside. I didn't dare try to move, but allowed my gaze to shift down as I tilted up my head to get a better look, watching as the monster slashed both of my ankles free, the metal of the restraints hitting the floor with another 'CLANG'! A sob shook the back of my throat and more bloody tears dripped down the sides of my face. I'm finally free. I smiled for the first time in what felt like centuries. Growling lowly, the monster glanced back at me, then jumped off the table and back on to the bloody floor. For a moment, I laid still in shock, but even when the shock faded, I couldn't will myself to sit up. My body didn't want too. In ways, it felt like my body was a hundred pounds from days of being deprived from food and being experimented on and what seemed like gallons of sedatives being injected into me. At that moment, despite the situation, I wanted nothing more to sleep and I was seriously considering it despite being in the same room with a monster.

A monster that freed me. My suddenly very heavy eyelids closed half-way as I stared to the side of my bed, the monster out of my view due to being directly next to my bed. At that point due to its silence, I began to wonder if it was even there anymore and if scientists were going to come back into the room, tie me up again and torture me once more. Without realizing it, my eyelids had closed more, my eyes suddenly feeling refreshed and renewed at the feeling of my eyes finally closing for sleep. All thoughts were becoming incoherent and my mind was enclosed in a thicker haze that I recognized as heavy drowsiness. Just before my mind fell into a much-needed deep sleep, something warm and slimy wrapped around my body, gently picking me up before the towel was slowly removed from my mouth. I heard multiple low growls and hisses before my mind blackened and for the moment, I knew nothing but bliss.

* * *

Silver: Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! :)


	2. Who am I?

Suki: Here's the next chapter! I do not own Resident Evil, any of the B.O.W's and certainly none of the characters and especially the Plaga! Only Page! :) Enjoy!

TheQueen'sknight: Thank you for you're review! :) I'm glad you like the story and I hope you will continue to like it. ^^

* * *

I remember hearing things in my sleep. Things like multiple growls, screeches from monsters, barking from dogs and gunfire. I remember something warm, wet and slimy being wrapped around me at all times and a somewhat slick, blood smelling surface beneath me. And that surface moved, like something was carrying me. Then, I remember feeling the warmth of sunlight and fresh air engulfing my lungs. It felt heavenly - even in my sleep. I woke up feeling disoriented, groggy and oddly sticky as well as well as dirty and I immediately thought of what time it was and how long I had been asleep. It was dark, and the air smelt heavy of blood and rotted flesh. Blinking slowly and rubbing desperately at my still uncomfortable feeling eyes, I sat up, feeling the rather damp floor beneath me. It almost felt like large concrete tiles.

Suddenly I heard the sound of growls. The same growls that came from the monster that freed me. I gasped and I felt my body jolt at the sudden event and I suddenly noticed what was around me. My eyes widened, so much that it almost hurt, seeing the same monster that freed me. Only there was a lot of them. A whole lot of them... I was surrounded from all sides of me. They were all around me, like I was prey and they were the predators. Only they didn't seem like they were going to pounce. They all seem rather relaxed, like lions on a warm summer day, curled around me.

Blinking slowly, I glanced at each one of them. I only then realized how tightly the room was filled. The monsters were practically resting on one another, one or two of them growling lowly at one another when one slightly kicked another in their sleep. And they were so close... If I moved an arm an inch from me, I could reach out and pet one. With curiosity hitting me at full force, I hesitantly reached out a shaky hand to pat one, but I quickly retreated it when it suddenly growled and it s body twitched, it s leg kicking ever so slightly and barely missing the one next to it. In a way, I almost wanted to smile. It was like a large group of siblings sleeping together in one small bed.

For what felt like hours, I stared at them. Only when I decided that they weren't going to hurt me - _hopefully_ - is when I decided to get a better look at my surroundings. I glanced out the large window that was next to me. I sat up but didn't dare try to step over the monsters to get a better look. From what I could tell, we were in an upper level of some building. There was no glass covering the window and there was absolutely nothing in the room, it looked unfinished. Next, I peered at the darkest corner of the room, where a door was but was completely blocked by the monsters who were asleep. Even in the darkest corner, the monsters were still huddled. The whole flooring was blocked by them, so much in fact that you couldn't even see the floor - like a giant pink mass of... I couldn't even think of anything to compare it to. Back to the door - it was obviously unfinished. There was no door, but an empty doorway instead.

_"_Did they take me to an unfinished building...?" I gasped slightly and covered my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth and whirled around in all directions, looking at the monsters. Thankfully, they still slept and didn't wake at my sudden mumbling. After awhile of staring, I deciding not to bother their slumber - not that I would think of it and I slowly sat on my knees and curled up in the tightest ball I could on the floor to avoid touching any of them. Resting my cheek on the back of my hand, I curled further into a tighter ball and I shivered, only now noticing the rather cold temperature due to frequent breezes that blew into the room from not having any windows to block them off.

As my body trembled from another cold brush of wind, suddenly I felt a slight squirm within me and I remembered of events that happened not to long ago. I frowned heavily and opened my eyes shut, only for them to pop right back open when the monsters suddenly moved. As I sat up to get a better look, I watched as some of the monsters suddenly arose from their spot and step over the others, making them either hiss or growl and pop their heads up. My eyes widened, realizing they were coming towards me. The monsters suddenly cuddled directly next to me and all around. They suddenly got closer and all of them huddled around me in a large group, even though they were more on top of one another than before.

It suddenly got warmer due to the large mass of body heat and I suddenly found myself wrapped in one of their long tongues and pulled closer to one of them, probably the owner of the tongue. I was nearly forced to lean against the monster and its tongue wrapped around me further, oddly giving me a sense of security and all the monsters huddled around me settled down like they were going back to sleep. Seeing the monster I was leaning on also settled down and placed it's head back on the floor, I reluctantly decided to relax myself and maybe get a little more sleep. That is if I could go back to sleep after all of this - wrapped in a tongue and leaning against a monster.

Sighing, I gave up and willingly leaned against the monster, resting my cheek against it's slightly slimy bare muscles. I didn't care anymore. All traces of fear were gone and I wanted nothing more than to either shower, get something to eat and water despite the fact I oddly didn't feel hungry at all unlike before. Actually, I didn't really feel any pain at hunger at all. Shrugging it off, I fixated myself in a more comfortable position on the monster and closed my eyes. Despite the slight rough, smooth of its muscle, it was actually really warm and I didn't feel cold whatsoever anymore. The body heat generating out of all of them around me was enough to send the cold packing. Maybe I can get used to this... With that last thought in mind, I fell into a light sleep.

In what I hoped to be several hours later, my mind drifted away from unconsciousness and I mentally groaned.

_'PLEASE let it be morning this time...!'_ I slowly opened my eyes and sighed in relief when my eyes came into contact with the sun's dim rays. It was morning, early, but it was morning. Thank God. Slowly I sat up, using support from the monster I leaned on last night. From my touch, the monster seemed to stir awake, well, I could only assume since it had no eyes but by the way it tilted its head up in my direction, I assumed it was awake. As I stood up, it seemed to watch my movements despite having no eyes. At that moment, most of the monsters stirred awake, and slowly stumbled on to their four feet before stretching while some accidentally knocking into another making them growl at one another. I almost laughed.

Maneuvering past them, some even moved out-of-the-way for me despite the close proximity of the room, I walked over to the glass-less window and gazed out it. Maybe a good fifty-feet down, I watched as lifeless, yet moving figures walked clumsily around the streets. Even from this distance, their moans could still be heard when I strained my ears to listen. I frowned knowing that at this point, these events were no nightmare. Sighing, I turned and slumped down the wall, not caring that the monsters were still incredibly close around me, watching me intently like they were waiting for my next move.

I sat there for a while, just staring at the ceiling. I felt like it would be awkward if I sat there, staring at the creatures around me even though I could feel their gazes on me. It was funny since they didn't have eyes, but I knew they had an exact location on me. Like I had some sort of tracking device on me or something. I sighed again in realization that there was nothing to do and allowed the back of my head to tap the thin wall behind me. In no way did I want have any desire to be bored, but going outside wasn't exactly an option. I had no idea what would happen. The dead still walked around and I wasn't completely sure if they'd let me leave.

After sitting there for a while more, only when I wrapped my arms around my knees is when I was hit with a sick realization that couldn't remember anything when I tried to think back. Gasping, I forced myself to think harder, trying to indulge myself in my memories that I couldn't seem to find. Furrowing my eyebrows, my breathe caught in my throat I was hit with a sick realization. I couldn't even remember how I was captured. Everything before the lab was a huge, dark blur. I couldn't remember my age, my birthday, my parents, _my name_. All of the sudden, I felt sick. Like I was going to vomit. Tears fell over the side of my eyes and hit the floor in dark drops of blood and I covered my mouth, my breath hitching uncontrollably as I bent over, kneeling closer to the ground. The monsters seemed to notice my distress and suddenly, they were much closer to me.

One practically was close enough to breathe on my ear and gave a low, almost distressed growl. They were actually worried about me. I could feel it. Whimpering, I forced myself to look up to the single one closest beside me. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms tightly around it and tried to calm myself down so I could think clearly. Then perhaps I could remember. The monster stood still as I hugged it for the longest time. Still, nothing. My memories were gone and all I could do was give up. Eventually easing my hold around the monster, I let go and slumped back down against the wall. What was I going to do now? I don't have a name, I don't know my age anymore, or my birthday. My parent's faces... All gone. It was as if my memories evaporated.

Frowning, I decided I was going to have to go by a new name. It wouldn't do me any good going around saying I couldn't even remember my name. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back and thought. I was never good at giving names. Not even nicknames. The only name that refused leave my mind, like it glue to my head, was the Plaga's name. The parasite inside me. Just at the thought of its name, I felt an ever so slight squirm inside me. Unconsciously, I grasped my stomach. Plaga... Maybe I could work with that.

Finding a stone on the floor, I took it within my hands and scraped the name Plaga on the cement floor. I could feel the curious gazes of the monsters around me, but I paid no mind to it. Once more, I rewrote the Plaga's name and thought for a moment before crossing out 'l', and the second 'a'. Picking a random vowel, I wrote 'e' at the end of the remaining letters and stared at the new name.

_'Page_...' I smiled. I think it fit nicely. My new name... Hearing a familiar low hiss, I looked up to see the monsters up in front and closest to me bend their heads to the ground, almost like they were trying to see what I wrote. I smiled and the monster that stood directly in front of me turned its gaze back to me, tilting its head to the side curiously.

"It's my new name... Do you like it? Page?" I asked though I didn't know why. They hadn't been with me long, at least I thought, but they had grown on me. All of them. They protected me and even stayed with me. The monster growled, almost in approval and I found myself smiling again.

"Good."

Next, I had to think of my age. But I was going to need a mirror for that, having realized I didn't even remember how I looked like. Which meant I had to find a bathroom, with hopefully, a mirror inside so I could see my reflection. I stood up and glanced at the monster around me, who had all of their gazes fixed on me. I couldn't help but smile again. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I said and stepped around them, making my way to the doorway slowly. It was almost easy, especially when they realized where I wanted to go and stepped aside, making a path for me.

Finally, I made it to the doorway and cautiously gazed outside it. Slightly I gasped, seeing more creatures just stirring out of their sleep in the unfinished halls of the building.

'_So there were more of them_...' Feeling confident they wouldn't go after me, I walked past them and peered into the closest doorway I found across the hall. It was just another empty room, lacking furniture and everything. Sighing, I moved on to the next door. Just as I made a move to continue down the hallway, I froze in my tracks, hearing multiple growls and hisses. I turned and my eyes widened and my eyebrow curved upwards, seeing almost all the monsters from the room and hallway following me like a giant mass mob. I laughed nervously.

"You don t have to follow me. I'll be fine." I said to them. All I received were more un-threatening hisses and growls, so I simply sighed and continued my search.

Finally, after ten or more doors later, I found a bathroom and stepped inside. Almost forgetting about the monsters, I turned, seeing them crowd around the doorway. I shook my head. They were, in ways, almost like needy children. Though I probably shouldn't think like that, I didn't even know if I was a child.

"I'll be back in a minute. Just stay there, okay?" I told them and closed the door behind me. Sighing, I then turned my attention to the bathroom's exterior. It was a small bathroom, but it seemed almost finished unlike the rest of the rooms. It had a toilet, a shower, and a sink - with a _mirror_! Ah ha! Smiling at the accomplished feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, I approached the sink which was literally an inch or two away from me and stood in front of it, leaning my hands against the sink.

As I stared at my reflection, I had a feeling of familiarity. I had long, wavy brown hair, which was dirty with well - dirt and blood and I had dark brown eyes, the whites of my eyes however, were almost bloodshot though I no longer felt discomfort or dryness from them. My pale skin was almost covered in dirt and trails of dry blood leading down from my eyes. I took a step back from the mirror and examined my clothing, something I hadn't thought of doing before. My white dress was caked in dirt, blood and blotches of thin, clear substances which excreted off the monsters. Thankfully it wasn't so much where my entire dress felt sticky and uncomfortably wet. I barely felt it, in fact. I just knew I was dirty.

Next, I checked out my palms and forearms. A place I knew probably took the most damage from the injections. And I was right. My forearms especially, were covered in small red blotches in some places where needles were injected in to me, and you could even see the tiny holes as a result. My palms were even black and blue as a result of the tight restrictions on my wrists. I sighed. I looked so dead and dirty that the undead probably couldn't even tell I was alive. I looked back at my reflection again. But the question was... How old was I? I was clearly young judging on my appearance. I looked back down at my feet. I didn't seem so tall... Maybe just over five-foot. I was probably maybe thirteen, or fourteen maybe. Possibly a tall twelve-year-old? I don't know. Sighing, I reached out for the doorknob to open the door. I clearly wasn't getting any answers this way. But all I knew was - I had to find out who I was. One way or another, I would find out.

Staring down at the floor, I closed the bathroom door behind me. I was instantly met with all the monsters who had helped me escape. Every last one of them. They had stayed in front of the door, just like I asked them to. They even gave me as much time as I needed, I didn't so much as hear a slight scratch coming from the door, something an impatient dog would have done. I weakly smiled at them.

"Nothing." I told them. The most I got was low growls, but I knew they understood. For awhile, I just stood there, leaning against the door. Something I seemed to be doing often in the last few hours; leaning against things. I began to figure that if I had protection, I should try exploring the city for my answers. Maybe if I visited a police station, I could find files or at least some lead to who I was. Maybe I could even find other living people. But then again... They may not take a good liking to my 'friends' so much. They had protected me all this time and I'd grown attached to them, the last thing I wanted was a confrontation, least of all about them. But as much as I didn't want them to get hurt, I needed answers.

Maybe I could find out what they did to me to, if I went back to that place... I quickly shook my head at the thought. No, too risky. I'll go with the police station plan for now. Yeah, i ll definitely stick with that. I'll save the other answers for another time. The next day, I discarded all thoughts about it being unsafe to go outside and refused to change my mind. We set out to find a police station where hopefully I could find my own files and learn who I am.

What I didn't know, is what else I would find. And _who_ else I would find.

* * *

Black boots clicked against the ground as they took each, slow, heavy step. Wesker walked throughout the bloody halls of Umbrella, ignoring the dead, ripped bodies of co-workers and scientists as he walked along. Finally, hearing one scientist groan and stir out of his unconsciousness. Wesker grabbed him by his collar, picked him up and slammed him roughly against the wall.

"What happened?" Wesker asked, his voice emotionless but menacing. It left no room for argument.

T-The girl... The Plaga - it... It controlled the Lickers, s-sir... It's growing... More - more powerf-fu... Sputtering out his last few words and with blood seeping down the sides of his mouth, the man fell limp and was dead. Narrowing his eyes, Wesker tossed the man aside effortlessly, his body skidding on the floor briefly as it made contact until it stopped when it collided with other bodies.

Wesker snickered. "The Plaga is increasing in power more rapidly than I thought." A grin appeared on his face.

"There is no doubt she will be useful to me." With that, he turned and walked back out the way he came, chuckling darkly as he disappeared in the darkness of the hallway. Swiftly, he pulled out a small device from his pocket and slide the tip of his finger across the screen. Several small forms passed by on the screen, each representing B.O.W's. Finally, the screen stopped on a dog-appearing B.O.W labeled 'Cerberus'.

Wesker's grin grew wider. "Let's see if her Plaga can adapt and control them. This might be fun." And he pressed the button. His laugh filled the destroyed Umbrella Corporation and he continued walking, completely disappearing into the darkness of the hallway as loud barking sounded through the building, growing louder and louder...

* * *

Suki: So that was the second chapter! :) For those of you that are actually, reading this, I hope you enjoyed! Even if there is barely any action yet xD Next chapter, I promise! Also, Happy Halloween even though it's late and my heart goes out to all that were affected by the hurricane!

Oh yeah, and don't worry if you're confused now :) Things will clear up after comments from Wesker sometime around. Lol, got any predictions? Feel free to say in a review! It'll be amusing to see what you're guess is about what the Plaga is doing to Page :)

Next chapter: Page is hunted down by Cerberus and a meeting with Wesker proves that the mission for the police station might be a fatal one. Tune in for next chapter!


	3. Journey to the Police Station

Suki: Hello everyone! I bring to you, the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and thank you to all who have supported me so far :) And I do not own Resident Evil, the Plaga, or any of it's characters :) Just Page. ^^

SillyderpVex: I'm glad you think my story is interesting and thank you for pointing out those grammar mistakes. :) I have not played Resident Evil 6 yet, but I do want too. Hopefully I can get my step brother to bring his over to me so I can try playing it. ^^

Jayda 3: Thank you so much ^^ It means so much to me that you reviewed for my story. I'm glad you like it :) I really am. Thank you for the support!

* * *

In the abandoned building, Page laid in the middle of the many monsters she'd grown to call 'friends'. Her breathing was even as she slept and her cheek rested against her flattened hands while her legs remained curled and nearly resting against her chest. Her eyes twitching then shutting tighter, in her sleep, she moved some of her deep brown hair out-of-the-way, it having gotten in her face and then turned over, moving closer to one of the monsters that was behind her.

Her eyelids twitched again, this time for another reason. In her sleep, she felt a slight squirm in her mid section, then another tiny one in between her shoulder blades, then behind her neck, and finally, behind her head. Her hand clenched as her breathing grew uneven for a moment, then became calm. She let out a quiet sigh as her eyes opened, her brown eyes dull and lifeless. Pushing up from the floor, she slowly got on her knees, then gradually her feet. Standing up, she glanced with emotionless eyes to the window then stepped over the monsters, who just began to wake up and lift their heads up and watched as she made her way to the window. Once she accomplished that, she looked down the glass-less window, to the streets where few of the un-dead still wandered. Her eyes landed on a gas station, just down the block from the unfinished building where they stayed.

Staring at it for a few seconds more, she turned away and made her way towards the door as the monsters, who had just gotten to their feet, quietly made a path for better access. As Page left the building, her hair whipped around her as she was hit with a blast of cool air. Before she looked out towards the city, she turned around, staring at the wall beside the door. In black letters, the numbers '114' sat about four inches next to the door. The building number. Not so much as sparing a second glance, she looked back out to the city as the wind whipped around her again. Almost immediately, her eyes landed once more on the gas station just down the road and continued walking on, the monsters walking slowly behind her. In five minutes time, they approached the gas station and she continued to walk, completely by-passing the stations where cars parked for their gas. Instead, she went right for the convenience store which remained almost untouched.

The door was closed and the glass was still almost clean, and the inside of the store was almost as black as it was outside. Page stepped up and reached for the doorknob and gave it a turn, but it did not open. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It was locked. Slowly, she removed her hand and opened her palm towards the doorknob. The skin in the center of her palm slid open, like an opening eye and a small blood-colored tentacle flicked out of the opening. The tentacle inserted itself into the lock and within moments, the lock clicked. The tentacle then retreated back into Page's hand and the opening closed, leaving only a tiny line that appeared like a closed eyelid in the center of her palm. As soon as the tentacle disappeared back into her hand, Page reached out and grasped the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open with an eerie '_creeeeeak!_'

The sound went completely ignored by Page. She pushed the door fully open and walked inside, leaving the door open behind her and the monsters cautiously peered inside before entering, careful not to crowd too much into the doorway so they wouldn't get stuck. For a moment, Page eyed the isles full of food, particularly junk food, before her gaze landed on the cash register. Walking towards it, she reached out and allowed her finger tips to brush over long pieces of thick paper with lines, shapes, numbers and words all over it. Maps. She picked up a single map into her hands and lifted it up slightly so she could see it clearly. Her eyes scanned the addresses, streets, and numbers of buildings like a printer scanning back and forth over paper. Suddenly, her focus broke by a moan coming from the back room and a small crash.

She looked away from the map with blank eyes as a zombie came stumbling out of the room, reaching out towards Page and moaning loudly, blood flowing from his mouth and gums. The zombie went ignored by Page and she turned her attention back to the map. Before the zombie could take another step forward and reach out to grab Page, one of the monsters launched themselves from the top of one of the isles, jumping on the zombie and knocking him over with a screech. In moments, the others joined in, jumping and clawing at the zombie like wild animals. Meanwhile, Page's gaze finally landed on a small box labeled 'PO', which she assumed was the police station. Looking slightly away from the box, she found another box labeled '114'. Their building. Her eyes traced down the paths leading to the police station before she slowly set the map back down.

She then slightly glanced at the monsters and in moments, they turned looked towards her before jumping off the zombie one by one, satisfied with their kill and followed Page out the door as she turned away from them. Minutes later, Page walked back into the room they'd been resting in for days. She glanced back as the monsters piled into the room before she stepped in the same spot she had slept the past few nights and laid down, curling her body in a ball and resting her cheek on her hands. Just as the monsters laid back down around her and began to resume their sleep, she closed her eyes and fell back into darkness.

* * *

Feeling sun hit my eyelids, I felt myself stir out of my sleep and my eyes fluttered open and were instantly greeted by the ceiling of our little room. Feeling oddly good, I stretched out my arms and legs, allowing them to lean against some of the sleeping monsters on either sides of me and I yawned loudly. Any traces of nervousness I felt around them had vanished at that point, even when they gave a low growl and tilted their heads up at the feeling of my feet on their sides. Eventually, they plopped their heads back on the ground and they exhaled deeply, ready to fall back asleep when they saw I made no movements of getting up. I kinda felt lazy and didn't want to move, but after about ten minutes more of resting, I forced myself to get up off my back and stand up, making most of the monsters tilt their head up in curiosity once again.

I smiled. "Time to go." It was time to make our journey to the police station.

Leaving the building was quick. It's not like I had to pack anything, and I still didn't feel hungry. Which was weird, granting it had at least been a few days. I didn't even feel thirsty, but even before this whole incident, I never really felt thirsty until I was actually drinking water and ended up gulping down the entire bottle in a few seconds. I'd have to make a mental note to get some water later and test it out. Sighing, I continued walking slowly, step by step across the tan-colored brick pavement, careful not to alert something un-welcoming. Who knew what was out here other than the un-dead. At least I felt safer, having a whole mob of monsters on my side protecting me.

It had only been about five minutes since we left the building and something caught my eye. My eyes wandered off to the side. To a gas station that was just down the road from the abandoned building we had stayed in. Past the gas station, there was a convenience store. The door was wide opened and swayed slightly, making an eerie creak as the wind pushed it from side-to-side ever so slightly. My eyes narrowed. Something felt awfully familiar about that gas station and before I knew it, I was walking towards it. It felt like I'd been there before. Briefly, at least. Oddly, my eyes landed on the lock of the door first. Nothing seemed odd about it, but it caught my attention.

Tearing my eyes away after a few seconds, I stepped inside, the monsters around me now closer than before, as if they were on guard. The inside was caked with semi-dry blood and a dead body, one of the undead, laid on the floor, seemingly motionless. It appeared like it was ripped apart by something. Getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and not wanting to sticking around to find out, I turned around and left the gas station convenience store. Once I past the pumps, I had another feeling of familiarity as I stared down the street in front of the gas station. Once again, as if my body had a mind of its own, I began walking down that street. Like I knew where I was going, I began walking down several blocks, deeper and deeper into the empty, void-of-life, town. Just then, I jolted at the sound of a wet, the sound of rapid whipping, and footsteps.

Gasping, I turned just in time to see a zombie staggering towards me, tentacles lashing out from where it's head used once was. My eyes widened, and the second I began to feel scared, a single blood tear ran down my cheek and the monsters lunged at the zombie, knocking it down and tearing at it with their claws. I felt a tiny rush of warmth, and the fear I felt was suddenly gone. I watched with practically no emotion flowing through me as my monsters tore apart the zombie and I frowned.

"What... Was that?" Clearly that was no ordinary zombie. What zombie had lashing tentacles coming out from the base of it's head-less neck? I was now more confused than ever. At that minute, I felt a tiny voice in the back of my head, quieter than even a murmur.

_'Plaga...'_ At least that's what I think it's said, and then all of a sudden, I felt a jolt of pain in my head. It caught me off guard and before I could react, the pain got worse making me gasp loudly and hold my head as I felt thick tears of blood stream down my cheeks. Then, as quickly as it came, the pain disappeared, leaving me baffled from a mixture of shock and confusion as my grip lightened on my head. I then noticed the monsters were gazing at me in concern from the body beneath them that was left forgotten. Blinking slowly, I shook off the hazed feeling in the back of my head and smiled.

"I'm okay." _What's going on...?_

The rest of the walk was fairly easy. There weren't anymore head pains, and there were only a few zombies, which might I add, were quickly dispatched by my monsters. After about a good thirty minutes more of walking and walking instinctively down random paths I felt I should go down, miraculously, we made it to an abandoned appearing police station. Instead of feeling glad, I only felt more confused.

_Why had I known the way here...?_

"It's locked." I finally said after jiggling on the doorknob and pulling it gently a few times. I could hear the small growls of disappointment coming from the monsters down a few steps behind me, me being on the top step so I could get to the door, and I sent them a smile, looking down at them from behind me.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way in." I told them, which hopefully reassured them. I jumped down from the top step, which really was not far from the ground, and took a look at the cracked, dusty windows. Some of them even had small dots of blood on them now and then. Sighing, I acted in the only way I could think of. I picked up a small stone from the ground, tossed it up and down in my hand a few times before gripping it tightly and hurtled it at the window. With a loud 'SMASH' the window shattered, leaving only small pieces of glass sticking out it's sill. I smiled in triumph and glanced down at the monsters. My smile widened as I pointed to the window with my thumb.

"Give me a lift?"

Lowly, I grunted, grasping on the part of the sill where there was no glass, and with every ounce of strength in me, I forced myself through the window, even falling to the ground once I got through making me gasp. I probably would have hurt myself if I hadn't grabbed the window sill at the last-minute, preventing me from landing on my back and instead, my bum. Blinking rapidly with wide eyes, I quickly shook off any traces of shock I felt and stood up, brushing shards of glass off my backside. My eyes wandered around the room before anything. It was a small room, lightened with a dim light that I knew would go out any minute, with a small desk in the center of the room and an empty book-case in the corner. Seeing nothing special, I popped my head out the window to the outside, seeing the monsters growling lowly and glancing up at the window where I went through. I smiled and motioned my hand towards the inside.

"All clear!" I said and took a step back, out of the small thought that it was a good idea if I did. Not even a second later, one of the monsters jumped on the window sill and eased itself inside before another jumped in, and then another, and then another. About five minutes later, one at a time, they all jumped in, crowding the small room along with me. Sighing and wiping the small beads of sweat off my forehead, I slid my way through the monsters to get to the door, which was rather difficult, even with my small body, since there was no room to make a path.

"Whoa!" I squeaked, almost tripping on one of the monsters at the end, making me grasp on to the doorknob for dear life as I staggered. Sighing in relief, I pressed myself up against the door, took the doorknob again and I opened it. As soon as the door was open, I fell out, shortly screaming as I hit the ground while the other monsters practically poured out of the room, staggering to get back on their own feet. Groaning and rubbing my head, my head slightly pounding from the impact, I got on my knees and worked my way up to my feet. The second I looked up, I was faced by one of the undead, with an arm missing and pieces of it's flesh gone. My eyes widened. Not wasting any time, the monsters hurtled themselves at the bloody zombies walking towards us in the room and knocked them down, proceeding to tear them apart. Deciding I shouldn't waste any time either, I ran towards the first tile cabinet I saw in the room and forced the first drawer open.

With my heart beat pounding at the speed of light, I ran my fingers over the files over and over, peeking at the names on the top of the files, not even caring that most of the files got dirty from the blood, dirt, and slime on my hands. Not finding any files that looked familiar to me, I closed that drawer and forced the next one open, not noticing the zombie that came up behind me until it was too late. Turning around, my eyes widened in horror as the zombie reached out for me, nearly grabbing my shoulder. I then felt a surge of warmth, nearly catching me off guard as blood tears ran down my cheeks, and then the zombie, in a way, screamed as it gripped its head, veins popping to the surface of its blood-covered skin. Before I could see anything else happen to it, one of the monsters launched itself on top of it, forcing the zombie down and tearing it apart just feet away from me.

Resisting the urge to vomit from a combination of disgust (from all the gore, blood and the state of the zombie that was now burned in my mind) and shock, I tore my gaze away and focused on going through the files in the cabinet I had open. Going through file upon file, nothing seemed familiar to me and at that point, I was so distressed over the fact I couldn't find anything, I didn't even notice the battle behind me was already over until I noticed how quiet it suddenly got. Turning around slowly, I saw all of my monsters in tact, bloody, but in tact, standing on bodies that almost completely covered the floor. I frowned, looking at the floor with sudden exhaustion as the shock and desperation I felt fazed away. Feeling my distress, one of the monsters stuck out its long tongue and gave my arm a small lick. I forced a smile and at that moment, I suddenly wanted nothing more to sleep. To sleep and forget it all. Just as my eyes dropped from my mind starting to feel oddly warm and feel unbearably drowsy, the sound of barks and growls snapped me back into reality.

"What the...?" I absent-mindedly muttered and I stood up as my monsters suddenly turned towards the exit, baring their teeth and growling viciously. I felt a pit of uneasiness in my stomach and I knew something was wrong in the atmosphere. _Very_ wrong. Then, the door came busting down and a dog appeared, followed by tons of others, their sharp teeth bared and a low, menacing growl rumbling from their throat's. They were large for sure and pure black with pieces of flesh missing and their ribs revealed. I gasp and my eyes widened more in realization.

Undead dogs.

After what seemed like hours of staring each other down, with a loud bark, one of the dogs made the first move, launching itself at one of my monsters. My monster immediately responded with a growl as menacing sounding as the dog, and launched itself in return at the dog. In seconds, all the monsters clashed together in an all-out bloody brawl, one side's desire: to kill me and the other: to protect me. Fear then set in heavily and I backed up against the drawers. Blood tears streamed down my face more than they had all day and at the sight of one of the dogs lashing its paw out and scratching one of the monsters, I cried out, nearly screaming with the desire of not wanting them hurt. Before I knew it, a warmth grew in my mind.

Abruptly, the dogs suddenly halted their attacks and the monsters jumped on top of them, pinning to the ground. For a brief minute, the dogs struggled but then they stopped and no longer fought back. They weren't dead, that much I knew, but why? Growling lowly, the monsters slowly backed off them and the dogs rose to their feet, no longer growling but instead had their heads down and their ears facing to the back of their heads. Instead of blood-thirsty, they seemed... Docile.

My eyes narrowed in confusion and the second I started to think about something familiar that came to mind, I was interrupted by a voice.

"Your Plaga is certainly progressing. I'd say it's about at its adulthood and nearly at full power."

My eyes widened and I whirled around to the location of the familiar voice. Even the monsters and dogs. With my eyes widening further, I felt another feeling of recognition as I gazed at the man in the doorway.

Blonde hair, a black suit, black boots... The man from the lab. The one who was in charge of everything that they did to me.

It was _him._

* * *

Suki: And that's the end of the chapter! :) I hope you all enjoyed it. Can you all guess what happened in the beginning of the chapter? xD Feel free to put your guess in reviews and I will tell you if you were right or not next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Next chapter: Page meets head-on with Wesker and Wesker sends another B.O.W to test Page's Plaga...


End file.
